


Body Langue

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Google Translate Spanish, M/M, Oblivious Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt- Raphael saying cute little comments about Simon and Simon thinking they're insults, when really they are compliments/endearments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Langue

**you're cute for a mundane**

 

" Eres linda para un mundano . " is whispered into Simon's ear as the hand around his mouth stops him from screaming for Izzy.

Simon can not believe what his life has become. Hes hanging upside down, held up only by one hand high above the ground. Hes trying to focus on Clary and not the drop that might meet him if the woman holding him up decides to let him go. His thought's are pulled away from Clary and the round by the sound of the same voice that had whispered coldly in his ear earlier. There is talk of a trade and then the world is flashing by at a speed that leaves Simon feeling sick with his eyes tightly closed. If the situation was different he might have been able to enjoy the feeling of two strong arms wrapped holding him to a well defined chest.

It isn't until hes locked somewhere in a room full of coffins and yelling out of the worlds smallest window that he gets a good look at one of his kidnappers. The man stalks towards him and while Simon is terrified he can't help but notice the mans face. Hes young, Maybe in his late teens. His dark hair and eyes compliment his pale bronze skin. Simon tries not gape at the man as he draws closer. 

" You don't need me. " Simon pleads.

" On the contrary, I do. " The man replies with a snarl. 

He rambles all the way to a well furnished room and he rambles even more once they're there and the vampire begins to speak. Simon talks and searches for a way out or a weapon. The dagger seems like a good choice until he misses the heart and the vampire looks down and his now damaged jacket. Simon's sure this is the end until the word hostage is in the air.

" I'm a hostage!? that means you won't kill me yeah? " Simon says with a smile.

" Won't kill you. who said that? " A woman ask as she enters the room, " Rapahel. " .

Simon can tell by the other mans, Raphael's silence, that this woman is bad news and he panics once more. The sound of his rambling feels the room and becomes annoying even to him but he can't seem to stop. He finds himself offering to pay for a new jacket for Raphael and he would laugh at the way the vampire rolls his eyes before leaving if his life weren't in danger.

**you smell warm.**

" Huele caliente. " the vampire says into his ear once more as the hand with the knife loosens just a tad once the woman is out of the room.

Clary and the others are there before Simon gets a chance to ramble something back and then they're all being let somewhere by Raphael. It all goes so fast, Simon hears threats fall from the vampires mouth and retorts from Clary and then there is hands on his back pushing him near Jace and open door. It only hits him then that the vampire is letting him go, he tries to thank the man but the words " You mean nothing!. " are all he gets in return.

The words stick in his head and for awhile its all he can think about and hes not sure why but then things start to get weird and he finds himself standing in front of the hotel he was held captive in once more. Raphael is there and chases him off pretty quickly. Simon tells himself he'll be alright and not to go back. Then a few days later hes breaking things and thinking about blood like way more than anyone should and he knows he has no choice.

He lets himself into the hotel and finds his way back to the room where Raphael and the other woman had kept him during his stay. He calls out but only his own voice echoes back. He calls out for Raphael before he even realizes what hes saying but the sound of foot steps makes him glad he called the other man. When he turns to speak he isn't looking at the vampire he was hoping for. The woman tells him the effects will wear off and that hes still human and Simon breathes easy for the first time in days.

" Or at lest you would have been ", Camille says before shes on his neck and Simon stops breathing completely.

**you are not a monster.**

The next time Simon sees Raphael hes on the ground, dirt under his nails from clawing out of his own grave. His shirt is stained with blood and Clary along with Jace are watching him with pity. He knows what he is, knows what hes become and all he can think to do is run, so he does. He runs until Raphael catches up to him and stops him.

" I can see my reflection! does that mean that i'm not one of you? " Simon ask even as he already knows the answer.

" You have a lot to learn. " Raphael replies softly.

" This can't be happening! " Simon yells at he pulls at his hair. 

Hes panicking and before he knows it he and Raphael are yelling at one another. Simon can't do this, He was normal just a few weeks ago and now this vampire is telling him his new home is going to be a condemned hotel. He tries to leave once more but the vampire grabs his arm and Simon pulls it away so roughly that were he still human he would have dislocated his shoulder. 

" Don't touch me! You did this to me! You're a monster! " Simon screams trough his teeth and then it hits him hard, " I'm a monster. ".

Raphael looks hurt but his voice is comforting, " usted no es un monstruo. ".

Raphael keeps talking after that in English but Simon can't listen anymore and he uses his new strength to toss the other man into the abandoned food truck behind them before taking off into the night.

**its good to see you again.**

Simon is still a bit of a mess the next time he sees Raphael but hes in a better place than he was before. So when Raphael makes a comment about the hotel not being a hotel Simon has to make a sarcastic remark. Raphael rolls his eyes before speaking.

" Even starvation can't shut you up. " Raphael's voice goes soft near the end as he follows the English with Spanish, " es bueno verte otra vez. ".

Simon isn't sure whats being said and if they were in another place, another time he mite have liked the tone in Raphael's voice but as it is they finish they're negotiations and then Simon is locked in a cage with his best friend. Hes trying so hard not to listen to the sound of blood coursing trough her veins but soon its too much and hes calling out the vampires name once again. The blood Raphael brings him taste almost like a mundane bloody mary and it makes the process of getting it down easier. Raphael watches him and Clary close as he drinks and talks about family. Its a surprise to Simon that despite his anger towards the other man the idea doesn't sound as terrible as it should.

**I missed you too.**

Things go by to quickly for Simon to fully grasp after that, he barely hears himself as he pledges his loyalty to Raphael in exchange for the vampires help. The pledge only registers when its all over and Clary and the others are gone and he feels more alone than he has in his entire life. The welcome home from Raphael makes him shiver with unease and something else hes not ready to deal with yet.

A few days is apparently all it takes for Simon to annoy Raphael enough to get kicked out. He ends up at the jade wolf with Luke who much to his relief allows him into his territory with out a moments hesitation. He thinks he'll spend a few hours with Luke and head back to the hotel but he ends up staying for days and only returns to the hotel with Raphael all but demands it after Simon black mails him into supplying Clary with humane blood to save Luke. 

" My new adviser has to stay here. " Raphael had said with his signature smirk.

Simon had wanted to want to refuse but he didn't. Clary was glaring at the head vampire but Simon told her to go, Luke needed her. Once she had gone he had found himself staring at Raphael with a longing he wasn't prepared for and moved a tad closer to the other with out meaning too. Raphael noticed and his smirk mellowed in a soft smile Simon had never seen on him before.

" Yo también te extrañé " Raphael whispers.

**It suits you.**

Living at the hotel Dumort gets easier after that. He goes to training and does his best to learn control of his urges and new talents. Seeing his dedication must assure Raphael that he made the right decision in recalling him home because he begins to cut the Fledgling some slack. Training goes from three hours to two and Raphael even accompanies him to his old home to pick up some of his own things. Simon is so grateful for the kind act that he returns the favor by setting up a DVD player in Raphael's room and letting him borrow the complete series of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Raphael surprises Simon by not only actually watching the show but by enjoying it. They make a nightly routine of training then watching Buffy together. It turns out that Raphael enjoys the shows flawed vampire lore. He spends most of the episodes pointing out what the mundane writers got write and making crude jokes about the flaws and characters. Simon would have never guessed that the normally angry looking vampire could be so funny but hes made Simon cry from laughing more than once.

As they grow closer and Simon finds himself feeling more at home the Spanish Raphael speaks on a daily basis increases and it makes Simon insecure. He knows they're close now and the older vampire's voice is often fond in his native tongue but Simon can't shake the fear that the Spanish hides insults. He ignores his worries though in favor of more tv marathons and tours of the hotels many rooms.

When Clary invites him to Alec's wedding as her date hes excited but not as much as he should be. This is Clary freaking Fray, the girl Simon has had a crush on since he was seven but he just can't feel those butterflies in his chest like he use too. He doesn't know what to make of what he is and isn't feeling so instead he focuses on the wedding and the fact that all he owns are t-shirts and jeans. He groans loudly and throws himself on the bed only to jump up as his bedroom door slams open and Raphael comes running in.

" Whats wrong? are you hurt? " Raphael's voice tremors despite his emotionless face.

" I'm fine Raph. sorry to disturb you. I just have nothing to wear tonight. " Simon whines.

" Oh, you mean to that shadow hunter wedding? Come with me. " Raphael says as he heads back to his room knowing Simon will follow.

Simon's mouth may never shut again. Raphael has a giant walk in closet, like Mr.big built it for Carrie, big. Simon knew they had the pent house rooms but his closet was a normal size, Raphael must have altered his over the years. Raphael walks out pushing a rack of fine suits and catches Simon with his mouth open and eyes wide and laughs. Simon's chest those a strange tumble at the sound but he ignores it.

" Magnus enlarged it for me a few years back. you tend to posses a lot more when you live forever. " Raphael tells Simon with a smirk, " now start trying these on before you're late. ".

Simon ends up not being able to decide between a blood red suit and a midnight blue one that hes almost sure hes seen on Raphael before. He models both for said vampire and if his blood still ran he was sure he'd be blushing with how soft Raphael is watching him. The older vampire is leaning against a wall, soft smile and lidded eyes directed at Simon as gentle words leave unnaturally pink lips.

" te conviene. ". Raphael's words bring a grin to Simon's face.

Simon has no idea what he said but hes sure these words had not been insults but before he can ask what they meant hes being ushered out the door by his mentor turned friend and is off to the wedding. The wedding is beautiful, the room done up in flowers and royal blues. Lydia looks splendid in white gold and Alec doesn't look too bad in a bow tie Either. The ceremony is going smoothly until the sound of a door opening has everyone turning to face Magnus Bane.

Simon watches in awe as the scene plays out. The longing in Magnus' eyes is tangible in the room and Simon finds himself mentally cheering as Alec steps away from Lydia and strides down the aisle. Then Simon watches as Alec grips Magnus close and kisses him in the way Simon had begun to think only happened in the movies. He thinks of kissing Clary like that and feels nothing and then without his consent his mind shortens Clary's hair and before he can question it hes kissing Raphael in his head.

His un-needed breathing stops and the urge to run home hits him like a ton of bricks. He controls himself however, waits until everyone has left and the wedding is officially over. He usually still walks at a human pace but tonight he runs home as fast as his vampire powers will let him. Pushing open the Dumort doors he stops for no one as he makes his way up stairs and into his leaders room. 

Raphael is sitting on his bed reading but drops the book when he notices Simon. He Stands and greets Simon with a Smirk before asking about the wedding. Simon tells him everything that happened down to the smallest detail of the sound of Magnus' voice when he and Alec had spoke once things had calmed down.

" I recognized the tone when Magnus spoke Raphael. " Simon says as he takes a step closer to the shorter man, " Its the same tone you use to speak to me in Spanish. ".

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise and his lips part in what Simon is sure will be an excuse but he has no intention of letting the other man get his words out. He grabs Raphael by the lapels of his jacket just as he had seen Alec do to Magnus and then he hauled the shorter man close before capturing his lips in a kiss. Raphael lets out a whimper and presses closer to Simon. They kiss for what could have been Minutes or hours, Simon's not sure since he no longer needs to breathe.

He finally pulls back with a wide grin before leaning in again to whisper the phrase he remembered from high school into Raphel's ear,

" Te amo, Raphael. " .

Raphael's voice wavers when he finally replies, " Yo también te amo. ".


End file.
